


Finish | JD & Veronica

by LyraFox28



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Character Death, F/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraFox28/pseuds/LyraFox28
Summary: Soulmates are just like they say in the name, binded by soul. At midnight before the older's birthday, the soulmates will swap bodies, and can only swap back when they kiss.Jason Dean just so happens to be soulmates with his high school bittersweetheart, and he's ready to finish what they started.





	Finish | JD & Veronica

“Vee, it’s two minutes to go. We might as well sing now.”

Veronica looked at the clock. Heather was right, there was just two minutes until midnight, and the bags under her friends’ eyes could only mean that they really needed some beauty sleep.  _ I guess there’s no harm in doing it now. _

“Okay, wake Martha up and I’ll light the candles.”

In just under a minute the candles had been lit, and a very sleepy Martha Dunstock had awoken. They knew what would come next. Veronica would burst into tears, and they’d have to console her for another 30 minutes before they could even catch a wink of sleep.

“Veronica? Are you doing ok?”

“I’m fine, Martha. Let’s just get this over and done with.”

With a shaky breath, Veronica began to sing. She had always been a great singer, and they had always done karaoke together, but now he was gone.

“ _ Happy birthday to you, _

_ Happy birthday to you…” _

Her two best friends nodded in encouragement, grabbing a tissue for her in case of the inevitable.

“ _ Happy birthday dear…” _

A tear rolled down her cheek, tumbling towards the tissue that had prepared.

“ _...JD…” _

Veronica burst into tears, her eyes flowing like waterfalls.

“ _ I really, really miss you…” _

Martha pulled her in for a hug, knowing that the cushioning of her body was always a comfort for her, as Heather awkwardly patted her back.

But as the clock struck midnight, her tears turned into pain. Almost like her soul was being extracted, stolen away from her body. Except that was exactly what was happening. But as the excruciating pain faded away, her body had been taken by someone else. Someone dangerous.

“Vee, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Veronica?”

Jason Dean lifted his newly found head up to look at who his soulmates had befriended. No one particularly great, but, this provided him with a much better way to off the school she had loved so dearly, the school that she had chosen over her own boyfriend.

Grabbing the cake knife, he straddled onto Heather, stabbing her stomach and letting the blood pool onto her pyjamas, red staining the yellow. Even in death, Heather Chandler was inside us.

“You Heathers were useless anyways.”

Martha gasped, scrambling away from Veronica’s body, who’s eyes were now fixated on the girl. But she was too slow. He pressed the knife to her throat, slowly running it across, leaving a deep cut as he went.

Getting up and dusting off his hands, he blew out the candles.

“Happy birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Heathers fic. Tell me what you thought of it in the comments below!


End file.
